1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cellular telephone set, a setting method of a self-produced animation of consecutively taken pictures used in the same, and a program to be used for the method. More particularly, the invention relates to a function for consecutively taking pictures of a cellular telephone set with a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, among cellular telephone sets, there are some cellular telephone sets installed digital cameras for transmitting pictures or images picked up by the digital cameras by electronic mails or for storing in own cellular telephone sets to browse as albums.
Among these cellular telephone sets with cameras, there are some installed a consecutive photographing function for consecutively taking pictures by means of the digital camera. The pictures taken by the consecutive photographing function may be displayed as thumbnail images (compressed sample images for browsing images in the pictures for appreciation at a glance) (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-215322, particularly pages 4 and 5, FIG. 1, for example), or displayed as animation (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-92437, particularly pages 2 to 4, FIG. 1, for example).
In the conventional cellular telephone sets with cameras as set forth above, the pictures or images taken by the consecutive photographing function are taken as a set and are registered as one animation. Therefore, in the conventional cellular telephone set with camera, upon consecutive photographing, low quality pictures due to blurring of picture from an unsteady hold on the camera, can be inherently registered.
Also, in the conventional cellular telephone sets with cameras as set forth above, upon producing a self-produced animation, frame number display screen image and picture selection display screen image are mutually different display screen images to make it difficult to visually appreciate transition of animation frames.